


A Tiny Dot

by uberneko_zero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ominous, Other, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, The Unknown, space, universe - Freeform, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberneko_zero/pseuds/uberneko_zero
Summary: A very short piece. One to inspire thought and challenge perception and imagination.The speck, in a void space. The growing ominous tone....





	A Tiny Dot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny piece that came to me and unfolded as I wrote.

Darkness. Blackness. The absence of light. Nothingness, expansiveness, as far as infinity.

Within this, was a speck.

It had no form to speak of, no true consciousness. And, yet, it was. It’s very existence was proof of existence.

And by proof of existence, other specks might too exist. But in this space, there was only the one. Others were but a flight of fancy, a hypothesis based on reason and logic. Did logic function here?

The speck became more than a speck.

Still, it was distant and apart from hypothetical others, distanced through the buffer of blackness or the layers of dimensions.

The speck, now more than a speck, rotated slowly. This place, an infinite cocoon of solitude, had no walls and was infinite. Gravity, matter, air, light, such concepts were foreign. This place was a prison without walls, a place that wasn’t even a place. It was a warm embrace and a stifling chokehold, but without emotion or feeling. It was everything and nothing.

Peace and emptiness.

The black night that inspires fear, and the comforting dark that offers protection.

A void.

A non-place.

The speck that was more than a speck continued to drift in a slow rotation. It could even be described as listless. Unthinking, unfeeling, a tiny whir of energy.

Alone, empty, but not uncontent.

A little faster, it started to spin, as if fueled by some unknown source of energy or impulse.

The speck that was more than a speck became even more than it once was.

A tiny spot of deepest black, deeper than the void, it manifested. This dot rumbled and shook. With the force of enormous masses of matter grinding together, like humbling mountains groaning and breaking  against endless seabeds in the chaos of creation…. quaking with force, it rumbled.

The void became pale around it.

Faster the dot began to spin, endless, endless, mindless. With no purpose, yet not without purpose.

The pull it radiated out in the void became more apparent.

Transparent wavy lines, fanned out of it, like the tentacles of a jellyfish, lines of energy. The pull deepened, the whirl deepened, widened.

The dot became denser, like matter compacted thousands of times over, in this tiny spot.

Denser, denser.

The filaments fanned into the void, moving as if in a breeze, though there was none. They extended outward even as the pull inward grew stronger.

Denser, denser.

Energy appeared to crackle in this non-space. Electric, tension, held breath.

Denser, denser.

The filaments waved rapidly. Ominously.

A cracking noise could be heard, like lightning, though there was none and sound did not exist here.

Denser, denser, the dot became, like a back whirlpool. Denser, denser, as the pull grew infinitely stronger, seeming even to stretch space and time.

The filaments waved faster, snapping back and forth in a frenzy. Threateningly. Terrifyingly.

The dot widened in the void, a seething pool of dark, a devourer. The tension became unreal, unbearable, as if ripping apart the very fabric of all that is.

The voidspace shook, trembled.

The dot roared.

The filaments thrashed and beat themselves apart. Transparent whip-like threads disintegrating in the raw surge of energy.

In the deafening silence, the surge was like an explosion, leveling, rending, obliterating. The end of all there was, wasn’t, or ever could be. It was an emptiness even deeper and less forgiving than the void, a blackness even darker than any before it.

The aftermath was like a thousand crushed stars.

Sterile, cold, but winks of reflected light in a frozen universe.

  
  
  



End file.
